Insanity
by writersrevolution
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki both start to realize the feelings they have for each other. What will become of them? A Kyotama oneshot. Kyoya x Tamaki Sorry, I suck at summaries :( Lots of fluff


Insane

As the school day ended, the Host Club went their separate ways. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were busy at University, while Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi on a little "adventure". Kyoya and Tamaki were both in the third music room. However, they were both working on very different things. Kyoya, as usual, was working on the finances for the club, whereas Tamaki was taking his royal nap on the couch.

Kyoya sighed and walked up to Tamaki. Lightly stroking his arm, he thought, _He looks so peaceful. _Tamaki, being aware, quickly grabbed on to Kyoya's arm. Kyoya was caught off guard and turned a bright red. Tamaki widened his eyes, and then smiled. He pulled Kyoya down, bringing his lips to his ear.

"Is the all mighty Kyoya blushing?" Tamaki asked.  
"Uh… um… well…," Kyoya stammered.

Tamaki smiled, pulling Kyoya closer. "What's wrong, mommy?" He whispered.  
"Uh… um… I have to go!" Kyoya stammered, quickly grabbing his laptop and bag. He dashed out of the room.  
Tamaki stared after him, looking hurt.

The next few days, Kyoya tried to avoid Tamaki as much as possible. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi seemed to notice, so they paid Kyoya a visit one day after class.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you feeling well?" Haruhi asked, innocently.  
"Of course, why would you ask?" Kyoya replied.  
Hikaru smiled, "Because you've been avoiding His Highness."  
"That's right, you and Milord are always together," Kaoru added.  
Kyoya stammered, "What d-do you m-m-mean? Why would I be avoiding T-Tamaki?"  
"Did something happen between you two, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.  
"N-no... Now if you will please excuse me, I must take my leave," Kyoya said, as he grabbed his things.

Kyoya quickly left the room as Haruhi looked after him, worried. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smirking. Kyoya walked into the third music room. Unaware that Tamaki was inside, he took out his computer and started working. Tamaki smiled and walked over.

He put his hands on Kyoya's shoulders and whispered, "It's been a while now. I really missed you. Where have you been?"  
Kyoya turned red and stood up. "I realized that I forgot something in class, I better get going," Kyoya packed up his things.  
"Leaving so soon, eh?" Tamaki said, as he grabbed onto Kyoya's wrist.  
"JUST LET GO OF ME!" Kyoya yelled as he stomped on his foot. He ran away.

Tamaki retreated to his emo corner as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. They all looked at each other.

"Hey boss. What did you do to Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yeah, we saw him storm out of here." Hikaru added.  
Tamaki broke out into sobs. "You tell me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He cried.  
"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Haruhi whispered.  
"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested.  
"Well…," Tamaki sniffed. "He came in here, and went on his computer. Then I talked to him. He told me that he forgot something in class, so he was about to leave. But then, I grabbed on to him and told him not to leave. After, he yelled at me and ran out."  
"Uh… Boss… I think you're the reason why Kyoya is so upset," Hikaru said.  
"Not you people too!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru all left the room quietly as Tamaki started growing mushrooms in his emo corner.

Kyoya went to a café by the school. He sat there, thinking about how he treated Tamaki. Sure Tamaki could be annoying sometimes, or a little dense. But no matter what, he was always smiling. But when he saw the disappointment on Tamaki's face as he left the room, his heart clenched. He hurt Tamaki, and not like hurting him by throwing him against the wall after being woken up at 4 AM. He saw the genuine sadness on Tamaki's face as he left the room. Kyoya sipped his coffee, remembering the first time he and Tamaki met. His eyes, his smile, his beauty was all perfection. He was always happy. Always beautiful. Sadness didn't suit him. It made him look delicate. Tamaki was always strong. And maybe, he had fallen for him.

Tamaki sat down on his bed. He remembered the anger written on Kyoya's face. But he was sure he saw pain in his eyes. Tamaki sighed. What was he going to do? There was no doubt that Tamaki had hurt him in some way. He saw anger on the face of Kyoya. Kyoya, who would always stay cool and calm, was angry. And he saw pain. For a second, Kyoya looked like he was in pain. He looked like he was desperately crying out in silence. He couldn't bear to see Kyoya like this. He couldn't bear to see someone he loved like this.

The next day, Tamaki and Kyoya were alone again. Kyoya was on his computer, as Tamaki stared at Kyoya's back.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki worked up the courage to ask.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya replied.  
"Because you seem to be acting strange," Tamaki said.  
"Really? Well, I guess I have been busy. My sister is having a child," Kyoya told Tamaki.  
"Cool… Congratulations to her," Tamaki said.  
They fell into an awkward silence.  
"Are things going well with you?" Kyoya asked.  
Tamaki nodded, "I guess so."  
Kyoya turned to Tamaki and smiled. "That's nice," he said.

Tamaki felt his heart melt as he turned away. All the anger, all the pain in his eyes was gone. But Kyoya still didn't look happy. Instead, he looked …lonely. Tamaki stood up, and started walking towards Kyoya. He grabbed Kyoya out of his chair and pulled him to the wall. He used one hand to pin him to the wall. Kyoya blushed madly. Tamaki put two fingers up to his chin and lifted Kyoya's face.

"You drive me insane," Tamaki whispered.  
"I…uh… I don't… know what… uh … to say….," Kyoya stammered.  
Tamaki put his hand around Kyoya's waist and pulled him closer. "You have no idea what you do to me," Tamaki whispered in Kyoya's ear.

Not giving Kyoya the time to respond, Tamaki pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Kyoya widened his eyes in shock, but quickly closed them. Tamaki's lips were soft on his own. They moved perfectly against his. Kyoya moved his arms around Tamaki's next.

"I love you, Kyoya Ootori," Tamaki said, against Kyoya's lips.  
Kyoya smiled, "I love you too."

As they broke free from each other, they smiled. Tamaki saw on Kyoya's face that this time, there was genuine happiness.

"Idiot," Kyoya murmured. "You're the one that's driving me insane."


End file.
